Get Some
by The One that Hunts your Soul
Summary: Riku loved to fight. But after his father died and his mother relocated the family to Destiny Islands he sore off fighting for good. However nothing turns out the way it's planned. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone HotFudge with my second fan fiction. This one will be a bit longer probably six chapters or so, I don't know. Anyway thank you to all who read Freefall but I'm still looking for those reviews. Come on people don't make me beg.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

The low rumble of the engine of the U-Haul truck filled Riku's ears. He had been dozing for the last hour not looking forward to arriving at his destination. He and his family were moving to Destiny Islands. He never wanted to leave twilight town but his mother and decided to after the death of his father.

_**Flashback**_

"Riku," said his mom "I've been doing some thinking and I'm moving the family"

"What?!" yelled Riku "No I'm not moving, I like it here."

"Riku we have to get out of this town, I can't live here anymore not without you father," his mother said tearing up.

"Ah!!" yelled Riku. He stomped out the front door slamming it behind him; his mother sank to the floor crying.

Riku roamed the streets for hours till finally he found what he was looking for, a fight. A punk kid about Riku's age was standing on a street corner yelling profanities at passer bys. As Riku passed, the boy yelled something about Riku's mother. Riku didn't catch it but it gave him an excuse to take out his frustration.

"Excuse me?" he said approaching the young man. The guy bowed up and tightened the headband he wore.

"You heard me," the punk said. He shoved Riku "what you gonna do about it punk ass?" Riku punched the kid in the face; the boy stumbled back but quickly recovered. He swung at Riku's head; Riku ducked the blow and hit the kid in the ribs. The kid clutched at his ribs stumbling back. A crowd began to form to watch the two brawl. Riku tackled the boy and placed his knee in his stomach he began to rain blows onto the kids face. Right, left, right, left, he punched till he couldn't lift his arms. He stood up and stood over the kid's lifeless figure. Blood dripped from his knuckles and fell to the ground. The kid moaned in pain and got to his feet then he left the crowd. Riku turned and saw many of the viewers in the crowd had cell phones and had recorded the whole thing Riku shook his head and started home as the crowd began to disperse. He knew that he wouldn't have to face repercussions, he has moving.

_**End Flashback**_

Riku opened his eyes and watched as the shore got closer. His mother had told him they were going to take a ferry to the islands. He groaned and looked around the cab of the truck. His mother was driving, her eyes set forward. She had hardly said three words the whole trip. In the middle was his three year old sister, she was sleeping peacefully her head in Riku's lap. He smiled; he loved his sister and would walk through hell to protect her.

The family reached the ferry in short order. Riku climbed out of the U-haul with a desperate need to stretch his legs. He climbed to the deck of ferry and walked to the front of the bow. The sea wind whipped through his hair catching the long silver lochs and throwing them about. The smell was something he was unaccustomed to too. Even though they call it Twilight Town, his home was every much a city as New York, the air there was muggy and close together. But this salty air was, well refreshing.

He heard foot steps behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was his mother, Riku didn't say anything he just turned back to face the ever growing island he was doomed to live on.

"Riku," his mother started. When she didn't get a response she continued "I'm sorry your upset, but after your dad died a couldn't stay there anymore."

"Whatever," said Riku "I just don't see why we have to move to a freaking island." Actually he knew the answer full well. His mother had grown up on Destiny Island, she met Riku's father at college in Twilight Town. It had been his home; Riku's mother's home had always been the islands.

When he received no response Riku left the deck and went inside, he was hungry. He grabbed a burger from the cafeteria and sat alone. He munched on the burger and closed and opened his right hand. It ached and was swollen; he figured he fractured a knuckle or something. That was nothing new; he'd been in countless fights before and had fractured them countless times. Both hands were very bruised too, '_that punk had a hard head'_ he thought to himself.

The ferry ride took longer that Riku thought it would so he went back to the U-haul truck and climbed back into the cab. He leaned his seat back and started to doze. He faded in and out of consciousness but never really got to sleep. His thoughts were plagued with old memories of his home. Like the time he and his best friend Siefer had TPed Siefer's older brother's car. Or the time they had jumped off the bridge over the river and Siefer had broken his leg. His most memorable moment however was training with his dad; Riku's dad had trained Riku in mixed martial arts since he was a little kid. Riku loved working out and loved fighting but he never broke his father's one rule: No fighting outside the gym no matter how bad he wanted it or how angry he was. At least he never had until the night his mother said they were moving, after that fight though he vowed to never do it again. These memories filled his head for the better part off an hour until finally the call for all for everyone to return to their vehicles came.

Riku's mom and sister returned and climbed into the cab. Riku buckled his sister in and set his gaze forwards. The wait to get off the ferry was a long one but finally their turn to leave arrived. They left the ferry and headed towards their new house. Riku's mother's parents had been well off and left her everything when they died. Including a gigantic mansion and all the money a person could want. That didn't thrill Riku, while the idea of being rich wasn't too bad; he was just in a bad mood.

The drive was a short one, the house was right on the beach so it didn't take too long to get there. Riku climbed out of the truck picked but his sister and went inside. The people from the moving company would be there in an hour so he didn't need to unpack the truck. Instead he followed his mother inside to look at the house. The entry way was massive, the size of a small apartment. He went left into the sitting area which was quite large in and of its self. Then he went into the kitchen again big, dining room, big bathroom, big. The whole house was massive; his own room which was on the _**third,**_ floor was gigantic.

Overwhelmed, Riku left the house and went down to the beach. He sat in the sand by the water the surf crashing over his feet. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared out over the water. He sat there for a good hour until he got tired of the view. So he climbed farther up the beach and lay on his back, closed his eyes and, with ocean playing its serene lullaby, he drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Riku awoke he was instantly aware that he was cold and exposed to the elements. He sat up and gazed through the darkness. He could here the ocean lapping on the shore, he checked his watch. It was eleven. He stood up and stumbled up to the house. He went inside and headed for the stairs; too tired to care that the house was now fully furnished and homey. He climbed up to his room and closed the door. He stripped off his shirt and sandy pants. Then he fell face first onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Riku awoke at six AM. He had to go to school; he hated school and hated being the new kid even more. He climbed off his bed and headed for the only other room on this floor, a bathroom. He climbed into the shower and turned in on. The warm water that poured over his body helped to wake him. He soaped up and rinsed off, then he stood in the shower for another fifteen minutes before climbing out. He pulled a towel out of the cupboard and dried off. The movers had done a good job unpacking their stuff the house looked like Riku had lived here all his life not just ten hours.

After drying off Riku wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for his room. He dressed in a pair of board shorts, (that was one good thing about living here it was warm all year) and a blue tee shirt. He put on his flip flops and let the room. He went down stairs, and headed for the door to catch the bus, but his mom's voice stopped him.

"Riku, I'm going to pick you up after school, we're going to get you a car," she said.

"Ok,' said Riku and walked through the door. He went down the road and sat on the curb to wait for the bus. He didn't have to wait too long before the yellow vehicle came into view. It stopped in front of him and the door opened. Riku let out a long sigh and stepped on. As he walked towards the back he felt all eyes on him, most of the kids looked like they were underclassmen. Riku sat alone in the back, ignoring the glancing and just flat out staring people. After awhile they got bored and resumed whatever they were doing before has arrival. Riku stared out the window and watched the unfamiliar buildings pass by. The school was on the other side of the island so it took awhile to get there plus the bus made a few more stops to pick up other kids.

Finally the bus got to the school; Riku stepped off the bus and went into the front doors. He went in to the main office and checked in. They gave him his schedule and a map of the school and sent him on his way. Since he was a senior and already had most his credits, Riku only had one core class, English and it was first. He headed for the class; it took him awhile to find it. The school was massive, three stories, and two thousand rooms, including ten student lounges, a library, two cafeterias, a weight room, and four, yes four, gyms. So naturally he got lost.

Riku finally tracked down his English class and walked into the room, interrupting the teachers lecture on William Shakespeare. He handed the teacher his schedule and told him his name.

"Ah, they told me you were coming, if you'd sit next to Miss Richmond there," he said pointing to a blonde headed girl in a white dress. Riku walked over to the empty desk next to her and sat down. Once again all eyes were on him for a moment, but when the teacher began talking again they all turned to face the board. All but the girl next to him anyway, he could feel her eyes on him. He turned to look at her with a quick movement. She visibly startled and sucked in her breath. Riku raised a questioning eyebrow. She shook her head and faced the board.

After English Riku had weight training he headed for the locker room, he knew where it was, he had passed it on his quest for English. But a small voice stopped him.

"Hey,' it called. Riku turned in search of the voice, he saw the girl from English heading towards him. He waited for her. "Hey," she said again.

"Hi," responded Riku "can I help you?"

"Um," she started "I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Namine Richmond," she said extending her hand. Riku stared at it for a second before shaking it.

"Riku Carlyle," he said. She smiled

"Well it was nice meeting you Riku," she said "I'll see you around," and with that she left. Riku shook his head and started for the weight room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day went by pretty slow for Riku, he ate lunch alone, worked out alone (he had three lifting classes), and did his school work alone. After school he went outside and found his moms car. He climbed in the front seat responded to his mother 'hello' with a grunt and stared straight ahead. His mother gave up and they left the school. They ended up gong to the Yamaha shop where Riku's mom bought him a brand new R6. Riku was very happy and hugged his mom for the first time in a long time. She smiled and returned it.

"I have to go pick up Kim from the sitters," she said.

"All right, I'll see you at home," said Riku. He pulled on his helmet and started his bike. The engine roared to life and Riku raced off home.

After Riku got home he went up to his room and did his English homework. It didn't take too long though. After he finished his homework, he went down stairs were the movers had put all his workout equipment. There was a weight bench, a squat rack, a pull up bar, and dumbbells. In addition to all the weights there were mats for fighting on the ground and doing calys, a punching bag he would have to hang from the ceiling, and a speed bag. While he worked Riku thought about all the fun he and his family had while he was fighting. His mother cheering him on, his fathers encouraging word when he won and his mothers love embraces and fathers levelheaded guidance when he lost. Then Riku thought about the way he had acted after his father's accident. He had acted like an ass to his mother and seemed to be pushing her away; he knew he couldn't do that; his father would never forgive him.

His work took most of the evening but finally he got his workout room set up and ready. After he finished he went down stairs and ate diner. His mom and sister had eaten earlier that night, his mom had called for him but he wanted to get done. After he ate he went up stairs and to his mom's room. He stopped outside her room and let out a long breath. He knew she was awake because there was light coming out from under the door. He knocked half hoping she would send him away. She didn't, she told him to come in.

Riku opened the door to his mother's room and walked in. She was sitting in bed, and had a book on her lap; she was probably reading before he came in.

"Hey Riku," she said. He responded with a 'hey' and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was upset because I missed dad and didn't know how to deal with it," he said. He began to tear up, he hadn't cried since he was four, but this was needed. His mother cradled his head and stroked his hair. After he stopped crying, Riku's mother kissed his cheek and sent him to bed. Riku happily compiled and went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Riku woke with a renewed spirit. He showered, dressed in a pair of shorts and silver tee and raced down stairs. He kissed his sister on the head and mother on the cheek. Then he picked up one of the pancakes his mother was making and raced out the door. He slid his helmet on his head and raced off towards the school.

When he got there Riku headed for the front door but was stopped by yelling to his right. He turned and went to investigate. What he found pissed him off. Four boys surrounded one and were punching and kicking the young man a fifth bully looked on he was probably the ringleader.

"Hey hey," shouted Riku and ran to the group, he grabbed the first one he came to and jerked him off the boy. Then grabbed the kid and literally threw him to safety. The boys surrounded Riku. Riku stood there, waiting he was going to try to get out of this without hurting anyone. The first person who charged him was a guy with big lamb chop sideburns. He swung at Riku face, Riku ducked the blow. The next one who attacked him had a cross on his face, he aimed a kick at Riku which he side stepped. Then he took a blow to the face by a guy with a dice earring, he punched again but Riku blocked this one and pushed the guy back. The only one of the four he hadn't been attacked by, the one he had pulled off the kid, had pink hair.

"That's enough," came a call. Riku turned to face the speaker. It was the guy who was looking on. He had spiked blonde hair. "I think he's had enough," and with that the five bullies left.

Riku ran over to the kid and helped him up.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah," he said. His face was a little swollen but only if you looked for it. "Thanks for the assist,"

"Anytime," said Riku

"I'm Pence," said the boy "Pence Thompson"

"Riku Carlyle," said Riku shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you," said Pence

"Like wise," said Riku, and with that they headed for the front door.

Later that day Riku found himself alone in the weight room. He was currently doing arm curls and lunges. When he was about half way through his third set he heard a called for a spot behind him. He turned and saw someone struggling with bench press. Riku dropped his weights and ran over.

"I gotcha," he said grabbing the bar and helped the lifter rack the it.

"Thanks," said the lifter sitting up

"No problem," said Riku and moved back to finish his own set. When he finished he turned to see the lifter staring at him. "Something wrong," he asked.

"What's your name," he asked

"Uh, Riku," he said caught off guard.

"I thought so," said the lifter "you helped out my buddy Pence earlier today."

"Oh, yeah," said Riku

"I'm Hayner," said the lifter

"Nice to meet you," said Riku. They were interrupted by the coach calling for showers. They went to the locker room and showered and when Riku started to leave Hayner called to him.

"Hey Riku what you doing for lunch?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing," said Riku.

"Wanna join some friends and I?" asked Hayner.

"Yeah sure," said Riku.

"Awight, follow me," said Hayner and headed for the west cafeteria.

When they got there Riku followed Hayner to a table occupied by several teens. Riku only recognized two of them. One was Pence, who stood up and hollered…"Riku." The other was Namine, the girl he sat next to in English. Everyone turned to face him and Hayner.

"Hey everyone this is Riku," said Hayner "he's the one who pulled Pence out of trouble today." Everyone said 'hi' and waved. Riku responded with a short 'hey'

"Ok, intros," said Hayner. "That's Sora," he said pointing to a kid with messy brown hair "that's his girlfriend Kairi. That's Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Ollete. And that's…"

"Namine," Riku finished for him. Hayner gave him a funny look. "We have English together."

"Oh," said Hayner. He sat down next to Ollete, leaving the only open seat was the one next to Namine. Riku sat down and said

"Well, together again" earning a laugh from Namine.

"Yep," she said.

"Hey Riku, you play Blitzball, ya?" asked the red haired boy named Wakka.

"No," said Riku shaking his head.

"Brutal," said the sandy haired boy Tidus.

"Huh?" Riku was confused.

Sora, Wakka, Tidus and I are on the school Blitz team," said Hayner.

"Oh, and you wanted me to play?" asked Riku.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"Well I don't play sorry. I do enjoy watching though," he said.

"Well at least our fan club will have one more," said Tidus

"Hey!!" came a yell from across the cafeteria.

Riku turned to see who it was. It was that blonde haired guy from that morning. He started walking towards the table Riku was sitting at, his four thugs in tow. They approached the table, Pence slightly hid behind Wakka. The guy stopped right in front of Riku.

"You," he said talking to Riku "Fight me."

"Huh," said Riku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's that. For those of you who are wondering the Four Thugs are: Xaldin, Siax, Marluxia, and Luxord. This story has been in my head for quite awhile but I never really knew were it was headed. I just started writing and this is what I got I hope it works for ya. The music I listened to while writing this was:

False Pretence by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

The Game by Disturbed

Over My Head by Sum 41

Under the Knife by Rise Against

Yes over and over.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I have returned. I'm here with the second chapter of Get some, but first I have a few shout outs.

First to my main man ButterscotchNoseAppraiser: awesome story and thanks for the support

And big shout out to LarkaSpirit my first subscriber (YAY!!!!!!!!) you go girl and irritating blondes are my favorite kind, they make life fun. Thanks Again.

Now on to our feature presentation

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come again," said Riku trying to piece together his thought process.

"You heard me," said the blonde "look I know you can fight, after the way you handled you self this afternoon."

"Look man," said Riku "I don't fight ok I just got lucky today."

"Yeah right," said the blonde.

"Look I'm not fighting," said Riku his temper raising. "So just back the fuck off." The blonde gave Riku a disbelieving and angry look before leaving with his group. Riku turned back around to face his new friends. "Who is that guy?" he asked.

"Roxas McCarthy," said Tidus "Self proclaimed best fighter in the school,"

"Well he is," said Pence "everyone who fights him ends up hurt. Or worse." Just hearing this made Riku's blood boil, someone who got pleasure out of hurting people made Riku sick. Namine must have noticed because she quickly changed the subject.

"What are we doing after school today?" she asked.

"Um I don't know," said Hayner "we don't have blitz practice today so…"

"Why don't we catch a movie," said Ollete "Riku do you want to come,"

"Uh sure," he said "I can do that."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Pence.

"But what?" asked Namine.

"Uh," was pretty much the response she got from everyone. They sat there and debated for awhile but the bell rang.

"Ugh class," said Tidus standing up.

"Hey Riku, what do you have next?" asked Sora.

"Weight Training," he responded getting to his feet.

"But we just had that," said Hayner.

"Yeah I know," said Riku "I have three." Everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"Three?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Riku "I only need one core class and that's English. I take three weight training classes to stay in shape,"

"Or cuz your loony, ya?" said Wakka spinning his index finger in small circle's next to his head, crossing his eyes, and sticking out his tongue. This earned a laugh from the whole group including Riku.

"Yeah, maybe," he said rubbing his hand over his mouth and down his chin to get rid of his smile. "Anyway I'm off to the locker room," and with that he took off.

"Wait," he heard Namine call. He turned around. "I'll come with you," she said grabbing her things. "I have art next and the art room is close to the weight room."

"Uh, ok," said Riku "if you want to." He waited for her to catch up then turned and left with her. As they walked Namine asked him about himself.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Twilight Town," he said.

"Oh, do you like it here?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. But I'm starting to like it more and more," he said giving her a smile. She went red and looked down. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh no, nothing at all," she said smiling him. "Anyway this is where I'm headed" she stopped at the door of the art room.

"Ok." Said Riku "I'll see you after school." With that he started to head for the weight room.

"Wait Riku," Namine stopped him. He turned to see what she needed. "Let me see your cell." Riku handed it over and watched as she punched in the numbers to her own cell. "There," she said handing it back "now I can actually find you after school."

"Yeah," said Riku chuckling "that might help, anyway I'll see you after." And with that he took off waving as he walked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine watched Riku as he walked away; she waited until he was out of sight before she went inside the art room.

"Hello, Namine," said the teacher. She smiled at him and headed for her seat. Once the class was filled the teacher stood at the front of the class and said…

"Ok, so I feel very lazy today so just do whatever you want," and sat down at his desk.

Namine sat at one of the desks and pulled her sketch book out of her bag and started to draw. At first she didn't really know what she was drawing; she just let her hands lead the why and watched as the picture took shape. It wasn't until she was three fourths of the way through the drawing before she realized it was taking the shape of a certain silver haired boy. As she finished she thought back to his first day.

_**Flashback**_

Namine was sitting in class only half listening to Mr. Clark's lecture on William Shakespeare. The teacher's monotone voice and pathetic attempts at humor were quickly putting her to sleep. It wasn't until she heard him say her last name that she snapped back to full attention. Thinking she'd been caught snoozing in class she looked up and saw that he was actually addressing a silver haired person she'd never seen before. The young man turned towards her and walked to the seat next to her. She, like everyone else, couldn't take her eyes off of him. When Clark started talking again she still stared at him. His long hair fell over his eye's so she couldn't see them. Until he turned to look at her, the movement had been quick but that was only half of what startled her, the other was the color of his eyes. She had never seen anything so beautiful; they were a bright aquamarine color that shined even brighter against his blue tee.

He gave her a funny look and she knew she had to do something. She shook her head to break her own trance. She looked back at the board praying to every god she'd ever heard of that he didn't see her blushing because she knew she was. Throughout the period she would sneak glances at him, but every time he was unmoving just staring at the board. She could barely tell he was even breathing; she had to watch very closely just to catch the gentle raise and fall of his chest. Namine actually caught her self staring at his well toned arms, and even at his Pecs, a couple of times. The shirt he was wearing was a little too small across the chest causing them to stick out.

After class Namine just knew she had to talk to him. She had to know his name. She took off after him but had to yell to get him to stop. He did turning with that questioning look on his face. She walked up to him nervous as hell; her stomach was doing back flips.

"Hey," she said trying to get her voice to stay even.

"Hi" he said. Her knees almost buckled, his voice was just as amazing as his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um, I wanted to introduce myself," she said _'and find out your name'_. She extended her hand "I'm Namine Richmond,"

He stared at her hand for a second, inside Namine pleaded for him to take it. He finally did. "Riku Carlyle," he said.

Namine panicked "well it was nice meeting you Riku, I'll see you around," and she left. Inside she was yelling at herself for not saying something else.

_**End Flashback**_

The bell yanked Namine from her thoughts. She stuffed her things in her bag haphazardly and left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Riku's second weight training class out of the way he only had one more. He took the last two periods off. He sat on the bench press waiting for the rest of the class to get there when Sora came in.

"Hey Riku," he said "I didn't know you had this class."

"Three weight trainings remember?" he replied.

"Oh yeah, duh," said Sora slapping himself in the forehead. Riku smiled.

"Hey you wanna give me a spot?" he asked sticking his thump at the bar laden with two hundred and sixty pounds of weight.

"Holy crap!!!" exclaimed Sora "what s your max?"

"Two ninety five," said Riku lying down on the bench.

"Damn," said Sora moving to spot him. Riku smirked and lifted the bar. He brought down to his chest and back up with out any trouble, in fact it wasn't until his fifth and final rep that he needed a little help.

"Thanks," said Riku and sat up. "What do you rep?"

"Two hundred," said Sora.

"Ok," said Riku and moved to help him put weight on one of the other bench presses. Once the got the weight on Riku moved to spot him. "Hey, what do you know about Namine," he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora lifting the bar off the rack.

"Well what's she like," asked Riku.

"Well," said Sora pumping the bar up and down once "she's really shy, hardly ever speaks to anyone but us. Oh and she loves to draw."

"Really?" asked Riku intrigued.

"Yeah, and she's really good," said Sora finishing his third rep. "Once she drew me and Kairi. Although she almost never lets anyone see her art work.

"Really? Hmmm I wonder why," said Riku helping Sora rack the weight.

"She's gets embarrassed, she doesn't think she's as good as she actually is," said Sora. "Why so interested?"

"Just wondering," said Riku.

"Uh huh, sure," teased Sora. This earned him a smack in the back of the head. "Hey," yelled Sora in mock anger. Riku smiled and headed for the lat pull.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After weight training was over he had about an hour and a half to kill so he headed for one of the student lounges to do his English. He sat on one of the comfy couches and set his English notebook on the table to work his essay. It was slow going and very boring and took about forty minutes to do. After he finished Riku reclined back and laid his head on back of the couch with his hands folded behind his head.

The bell rang signaling that sixth was over. Riku stood up, leaving his notebook on the table, and left the room. He walked to the drinking fountain and took a swig. Then he looked down the hall and saw Roxas walking his way. At first Riku thought '_Crap here we go again_; but he realized that Roxas hasn't noticed him yet. Riku ducked behind an open locker receiving a very strange look from its owner. Riku shook his head and peaked down the hall. The locker owner shrugged and went back to doing whatever they had been doing.

After Roxas passed Riku dashed back down the hall and into the lounge he'd been occupying earlier. He laid down and started to doze. He slipped in and out of consciences for awhile and just as he slipped into the void he heard the door open. He awoke and sat up yawning. He looked towards the door and saw non other than Namine standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said rubbing his eyes sleepily "what you doing?"

"Uh," Namine seemed to search for the right words "I come in here every day to wait for the others to get done,"

"Oh," said Riku "that's what I'm doing, waiting for everyone to get out everyone to get out of school." They dropped into silence just sort of watching each other. "So are you gonna sit down?" Riku finally asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," said Namine and moved to sit across from him. He watched her pull her sit down and stare at the floor for a bit. However just as he was about to say something she reached in to her bag and pulled out a sketchbook and box of colored pencils. She pulled her legs up on the chair she was sitting in, set the book against them, and started to draw. Riku on the other hand mentally slapped himself across the face four times before lying back down on the couch where he soon slipped into the abyss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine sat in the chair drawing a sunset when she looked up to see the young man she was currently sharing the room with fast asleep. She looked at his face, mixed emotions swept through her. She was happy because she could finally draw a full breath, for some reason whenever he was in the room she couldn't breathe. However she was sad because she could no longer see those beautiful Cyan eyes. The shine they radiated was so full of life, but now her sight of them was cut off.

She watched him sleep from afar too scared she'd wake him to get any closer. Like the first time she'd seen him, it was very difficult to tell he was breathing. The steady rise and fall of his chest was slowed. At times Namine would worry because there would be a good twenty to thirty seconds between breaths. He looked so peaceful laying there, so serene, at ease. Not like when he was awake, one of the things that interested Namine so much was the look in Riku's eyes. Even they were so beautiful, and the shined so bright. Deep within their depths there was an overwhelming sadness.

Finally, unable to resist temptation, Namine stood from her seat and walked over to the couch he was sleeping on. The gently sat down next to him and took an even closer look at his face. It revealed nothing; except that was before a single tear escaped out from under his eyelid. It slid down his cheek to fall and soak a tiny spot in the couch. Namine was stunned, for the first time he actually should human qualities, before he seemed kind of unfeeling but seeing that tear rocked her world and shattered her mental image of him. She got up and went back to her chair to finish her sunset.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku awoke with a start as someone burst in to the room. He looked around in alarm and saw Sora standing in the doorway.

"Oh Riku, you're here too," he said smiling "well physically anyway." He smiled and sat in the second chair in the room. "so did either of you figure out what to watch?" it took Riku a second to realize what he was talking about but finally he shook his head.

"Damn," said Sora "I looked on the internet to see what was playing and honestly nothing sounded all that good to me.

"Dude," said Riku sleepily "I own like a million DVDs. Do you all want to just come over and watch one?" Namine looked up when he said this, before she had seemed completely uninterested in the conversation.

"Uh, I'll have everyone meet us here," said Sora whipping out his phone.

"Whatever," Riku and laid back down and closed his eyes. He didn't get to sleep though because everyone soon joined them. Sora stated Riku's proposal which after some thought and conversation, most agreed to it. Riku only half listened to the conversation until his name was said. He looked at Sora who said...

"Uh, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie can't make it, so it's you, me, Kairi, Namine, Pence, Ollete, and Hayner. That cool?"

"Uh yeah" said Riku forcing himself to focus.

"Only thing is that we don't know where you live," said Kairi.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I do then huh?" said Riku. It earned him a laugh for from everyone, everyone except Namine a small smile did cross her lips however. Riku stood up "meet me out front in five minutes," he said and headed for the door. He went to his locker and opened it. He put his notebook inside and pulled out his helmet, and then he headed for the front he found all his friends there. They all headed outside and to their respective vehicles all but Namine.

"Hey," said Riku "you want a ride?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine's heart skipped a beat. He wanted her to ride on his motorcycle.

"Uh, sure," she said forcing a smile even though she was very nervous and slightly scared.

"Cool," said Riku. She followed him to his bike and watched as he climbed on. After he was on she followed, swing her leg over the bike and sitting behind him. She wrapped his arms around his torso and hung on as tight as she could. He started the bike and put it into first gear. "Hold on," he said to her and took off. She had to lay her head against him to keep the wind off her face. His back was firm but not uncomfortable. It flexed as handled the bike, turning and the sort. The ride lasted about fifteen minutes. Once they got to Riku's house she climbed off and waited for him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Namine got off the bike Riku quickly dismounted and led the way to the door. Once inside Riku showed everyone the entertainment room where the TV and DVDs were. Then while everyone looked at his DVDS he excused himself to use the bathroom. He bounded up the stairs and into his bathroom. Once there he leaned against the vanity and gasped for breath. He'd been practically holding his breath the whole ride home. Namine's touch was like a cold flame, he felt like he could do anything with her arms wrapped around him. After he regained his composure he went back down stairs and joined everyone.

They had decided to watch P.S. I Love You apparently the women and Pence had out voted the rest in Riku's absence. Not like it would have mattered Riku would had voted for it anyway. Riku offered popcorn which everyone gladly accepted, asking Namine to help him, Riku headed down stairs.

The movie lasted awhile and by the end all the girls plus Pence and Sora were crying. Hayner looked at the crying boys in disgust telling them they needed man up. This earned him a sharp cuff up side the head from Ollete. Riku just smiled and watched tears roll down Namine's face, even when she cried Riku thought she was beautiful.

Riku heard the downstairs door open and without a word he raced from the room and down the stairs leaving everyone present dumbfounded. Riku gave his mother a tight hug and pulled Kim out of her arms. Holding her close to him hey spun in a circle.

"What's with all the cars outside?" asked his mom.

"Oh, I have some friends over and we're watching movies," said Riku

"Oh, ok," she said "Do I get to meat any of them?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah sure come on," said Riku and headed up stairs. They went into the entertainment room where Riku introduced his mother to his friends. It was getting late though so many of them had to head home.

"You need a ride home?" Riku asked Namine.

"No that's ok Sora's giving me one," she replied swinging her bag onto her shoulder.

"Oh, ok," said Riku. He walked them to the door and outside where he shook hands with all the guys and got hugs from all the girls. Namine was the last to hug him, this hug seemed longer than the others but he thought it could have just been his imagination, or just wishful thinking. After all his friends left Riku went upstairs to clean up. He threw the loose pieces of popcorn into the bowl and rearranged the sofa cushions. That was when he noticed a folded piece of paper where Namine had been sitting. He picked it up and unfolded it, what he found caused his heart to miss a couple beats.

It was like looking in a mirror. It was a picture of him, though in this his eyes seemed a lot brighter. He sat on the couch and looked at for a while trying to figure put where it came from. The answer hit him like an over hand right, right to the jaw.

'_She loves to draw," said Sora "and she's really good at it."_ Riku smiled and looked at the picture that he now knew Namine had drawn. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's that my friends. Sorry for the late update I know I promised it by Friday but I haven't been at my house all week. I've kinda been living at my Coast Guard buddy George's place this was the first time I've been able to get to a computer. Oh and news: I leave for MEPS tomorrow and I'll be gone until Monday night. Anyway Please review they are like my adrenalin that keeps me alive.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm back. Yeah it's been awhile I know. I think Larka is probably about to kill me but what can a guy do? I've been MIA for quite awhile between getting ready to move out of my parent's house, to bucking hay three times in a week, plus all the coast guard crap I've been doing. And to top it all off I live on the Oregon coast and anyone who's ever been here knows we have some of the best natural dunes in the world so I've been riding my Quad a lot. So I've been out of contact for quite awhile. But never fear I've returned with a new addition of Get Some, I warn you all now it will contain a lot of fluff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sweat covered Riku's body as he struck the punching bag in front of him. His soaked shirt, long discarded, lay in a heap in the corner. He had been working out for about two hours now. It was Saturday and Riku had nothing to do all day so he decided to put himself through a short workout, it was nearly over however and Riku had no idea what he was going to do afterward.

He finished his current combo with a hard round kick that would have hit an actual opponent in the head and would have more than likely knocked them unconscious. The bag jumped side ways before coming to a rest in it original position. He then started up a fresh combo; three quick jabs followed by a right knee to the body and an over hand right.

After the bag fell still, Riku stepped back and slumped against the wall, breathing heavy. He slid down it to sit on the floor; he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He dozed for a minute before pulling himself to his feet and exiting the room. He walked upstairs and into his room, where he pulled of his shorts and wrapped himself in a towel. He went into his bathroom and jumped into the shower.

The warm water quickly rinsed the sweat from his body. He stuck his head in the water and soaked his silver hair. He washed, turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. He dried off as best he could and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went into his room and to his dresser; he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and slipped them on. Then he heard Face the Pain by Stemme begin to blare from behind him. He turned around and walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Namine, Riku swallowed, it was three days since he had found the picture and he still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her about it. He flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Riku," came Namine's voice from the other end.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm ok," she said "we; well I, uh a-actually was uh wondering if you maybe wanted to um go to the beach with everyone"

The uneasiness in Namine's voice threw him off he sat there stunned for a while.

"Riku?" asked Namine. This snapped Riku out of his stunned state.

"Uh, sure," he finally forced out.

"Great we're at the west beach. See you when you get here." Said Namine and before he could respond she hung up. Riku flipped his phone closed, threw it on the bed and smacked himself in the forehead.

"Wow," he said aloud "could I be anymore of a dumbass?" he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. Then he pulled a black Tapout tee shirt on and put a white zip-up sweatshirt on over the top of that. He topped the look of with a golden chain necklace. Then he went down stair and out the door. He got halfway to the drive way when he turned around and went back inside to get his keys. Then he went back out side and to his car. He had bought it yesterday because winter was coming and it rained here a lot during the winter. It was a brand new Audi R8 with a five speed. It had so much speed Riku had to be really careful not to get carried away.

He climbed inside and started the engine. He put it in gear and took off towards west beach. He'd never been there before but he'd passed it a couple times so he knew where it was. It took him about fifteen minutes to get there, but when he did he saw Sora's Ferrari. He parked next to it and climbed out. He went down to the beach and started walking north; he figured he'd find everyone eventually. Everyone turned out to be Sora, Kairi, and Namine, that was it.

"Hey Riku," yelled Kairi. Riku waved and continued walking towards them. They had a fire going and were sitting around it; Sora and Kairi on one side and Namine on the other. Sora was sitting back on his hands with Kairi sitting between his legs leaning back against him. Namine sat across from them with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The fire that she was staring at shone on her face causing her porcelain features to glow. Riku sat down next to her and watched as she turned to face him. She smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you," he smiled "so what's up guys?"

"Well we were gonna swim in the ocean," said Sora "but it's kinda chilly. So we sorta ruled that idea out." Riku checked his phone; it was four in the afternoon. His stomach growled he hadn't eaten all day. He had an idea. He stood up and headed back towards his car.

"Where you going?" asked Sora.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," he said.

Ten minutes later he returned with marshmallows, gram crackers, and Hershey's chocolate.

"Dude, S'mores," said Sora "great idea" they spent the next hour and a half roasting and eating S'mores. The whole time Namine was very quite she only ever spoke when talked directly to. Riku tried to make small talk but it didn't really work. After awhile Sora and Kairi announced that they were gonna take a walk down the beach.

"Ok, Namine and I'll hang here," said Riku.

"Ok," said Kairi then let Sora lead her away by the hand. Riku finished roasting another S'more and wolfed it down in two bites; however hot marshmallow latched itself to his chin.

"Ouch," he exclaimed and grabbed his chin, peeling the hot sugary substance away. Namine smiled at this and started to laugh. Riku smiled back. He stopped suddenly; the tension was killing him, he had to know.

"Namine," he started unsure of how to ask this "um, I wanted to thank you for the picture." Although she was now looking down Riku could see her face starting to turn red, this brought a smile to his face. "But I was wondering, why?"

"Riku," she started slowly "you were never supposed to see that, I mean I'm glad you like it but…" her voice cut itself off. Riku lowered his face so he could see her eyes. They were sparkling with something, hope? Worry? He warped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Her body shook, her skin was cold to his touch. Riku leaned away and pulled off his sweatshirt. He wrapped it around her shoulders ignoring her protests and her insisting that he needed it. After he wrapped it around her he gazed forward and caught her pull the sweatshirt tighter around her when she thought he wasn't looking.

Riku laid back and folded his hands under his head and looked at the sky it was six or so and the sun was on it's way down. Sora and Kairi should have been getting back any minute now and Riku could tell that Namine was getting nervous.

"Yo!!" came a voice from across the beach. Riku sat up and saw Tidus and Wakka walking towards them.

"Hey guys," said Riku.

"You up for some Blitz Ball?" asked Tidus. Riku looked at Namine she smiled at him and gestured for him to go.

"I'll stay here," she said. Riku really didn't want to leave Namine alone with nothing to do.

"Nah, guys I'm good," he said.

"Awright dude we'll see yuh later, ya?" said Wakka.

"Definitely," said Riku waving.

"Hey!!!" Sora's voice echoed across the beach.

"It's about time you guys got back," said Riku "the suns about to set."

"Well why don't we stick around and watch it," suggested Kairi.

"Sure," said Sora. Riku and Namine rally didn't have any other choice. Riku shrugged.

"Sure," he said. They sat around for about half an hour until the sunset started. When the sun touched the water, an explosion of color ripped through the sky; purple, orange, red, and yellow it was amazing. It only lasted ten minutes and afterward they were plunged into darkness.

"Well, I got to get Kairi home, you coming Namine?" asked Sora.

"No," she said "I think I'm going to hang around here for awhile, I'll walk home."

"Ok," said Sora unsure and he started to turn and head up the beach after Kairi. Riku stood and chased after him.

"Dude don't worry I'll make sure Namine gets home," he said.

"Thanks man," said Sora clapping him on the shoulder.

Riku turned and went back to the fire and rejoined Namine. He sat down next to her.

"Now about that picture," said Riku. Namine put her head back down. "We haven't known each other that long and you drew a picture of me?"

"I didn't mean to I was just drawing," she tried to explain.

"Hey I'm not angry," said Riku "I was just wondering. That's all."

"Well," said Namine "every since I met you I've been thinking about you, I was just trying to get all that out on paper." Riku looked at her; she still had her head down. For the second time that night he pulled her closer to him. This time he didn't take his arm away, but held her tight to his own body. He suddenly felt very protective for this young girl. He lifted her chin with his index finger so he could look into her eyes clearly. She stared right back into his eyes, her body shook in his arms but this time he knew it wasn't from the cold. Riku's felt himself lean towards her. She tilted her head back. When they were a breaths width apart they paused. Riku couldn't figure out why he was hesitating, this girl was the girl of his dreams. Finally he built up the courage; he closed the distance and met Namine's lips with his own. Her lips were tender but eager as shed her mouth in time with his. The kiss lasted over a minute, but finally they parted breathing hard. Riku rested his forehead against hers. He smiled and kissed her again. This time as they did Riku wrapped his arms tighter around her and laid her back on the sand. He cut the kiss short and lifted him self up to hover over her.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked. Namine responded by shyly reaching up and grabbing a hold of the golden chain around his neck and pulling his face down towards hers. Their lips met again this time the kiss was deep and very passionate. Namine placed her hands on his firm chest a grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him tight to her. They broke apart and Riku rolled over and pulled Namine with him. She rested her head on his chest; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders hugging her close to him.

"I should get you home," he said.

"No, let's just lay here for awhile," she said. They laid there for about half an hour before Namine's breathes began to slow and become even. She had fallen asleep. Riku smiled, although he didn't want, to he shook her awake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Wake up," he said "I got to get you home."

"No," she said. Riku let out a sigh, there was no way that Riku was gonna get the girl to tell him where she lived, but it was Nine and Riku had to be home by nine thirty. _'I guess I'm gonna have to take her with me. Oh this is not going to end well.'_

Riku led the half asleep girl towards his car. He sat her in the car and buckled her in and got in the drivers seat. He fired up the engine and headed home, the drive took about fifteen minutes. When they got to the house Riku had to wake her again before helping her out of the car and into the house. When he got her inside his mother gave him the weirdest look. Riku shook his head and gave her a helpless look. She smiled.

"Later," she said. Riku nodded and scooped the sleeping girl up, holding her bridal style. He walked up the stairs and in to the game room. He stared at the couch for a minute. He decided that there was no way he was gonna make Namine sleep on a sofa. He turned and carried her up the stairs and to the third floor. Once there he laid her on his bed and pulled her shoes off. Then he flipped the covers over her still form and left the room.

He went down to the ground flood and flopped down next to his mother. He let out a long sigh earning a slight chuckle from her. He cast her a side long attempt at a glare but he was too worried to care.

"So care to explain?" she asked.

"Well I was at the beach with Kairi, Sora, and Namine today," he explained sitting up "and around eight thirty, Sora and Kairi took off leaving me and Namine."

"Ok," said his mother "so how does that explain her sleeping up stairs?"

"I'm getting there," almost snapped but was once again too tired to care. "She fell asleep while we were there. I planned on taking her home but I had no idea were she lived and she wouldn't wake up long enough to tell me."

"Well where is she now?" asked his mom.

"My bed," he said flopping back into the cushions of the sofa.

"Oh well where are you sleeping? Because I'll be damned before I'll let you sleep in the same bed as a young woman," retorted his mom.

"On the sofa in the game room," he said.

"Ok," finished his mom "I'm going to bed." She kissed her son on the cheek and headed for the stairs.

"Good night," Riku called after her.

"Good night Riku," she responded.

Riku put his head in his hands, grabbed fistfuls of hair, and pulled. This was a nightmare, he had a beautiful girl, he hardly knew sleeping in his bed and his mother was threatening him no to go climb in bed with her. Riku sat up straight, he was overreacting. This wasn't that bed. Sure he hardly knew Namine but she had to have some sort of trust in him, she had kissed him after all. With his sprits renewed he stood up and climbed the stairs to his room. He cracked the door open to gaze in on the sleeping beauty. She had her hands under her cheek as her head rested on the pillow. She looked so peaceful and innocent. Riku smiled to himself and closed the door. He went back down the stairs and into the game room where he fell, sprawled out, onto the couch and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine awoke to the smell of lavender and, and, and well something else. It was something she didn't recognize. She rolled over on her back and rubbed her eyes. Then she sat up and looked around her room. She froze. This wasn't her room the walls in her room were white not blue. Her sheets weren't red they too were white. She looked at the floor, shorts and socks littered it. She started to panic. She brushed the sheets of her body and examined it. She was still in the clothes she had worn to the beach minus her shoes. She smiled to herself, she was still wearing Riku's sweatshirt. She climbed out of bed and rushed out of the room. She bounded down the stairs and into the hall way. It was strangely familiar she wondered around and into one of the rooms. It smelled strongly of sweat. Punching bags and throwing dummies were everywhere. The smell was too much for her top handle so she quickly exited. The next room she entered she recognized, it was the room where she had spent the afternoon in a few days ago. And on the couch was a sleeping silver haired teen.

Namine smiled to herself, he must have brought her home with him after she fell asleep. She sat down next to him and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so serene, so peaceful. She moved a loch of hair out of his face; he stirred a bit before settling back down. She dropped to her knees next to him so she could stare straight into his face. She lost control of herself, she kissed his cheek. After she did she stood up and started to leave when she felt someone grab onto her wrist. She turned around with a start. Riku had woken up and grabbed her to stop her from leaving.

"Stay," he said. Namine smiled and walked back to him. Riku moved over and let her sit next to him. Then he pulled her down to lay next to him.

"Riku," she smiled "what about your mother?" Riku groaned and let her go. She sat up and smiled down at him. Riku smiled up and reached up to stoke her face. She leaned into his hand a bit and placed her hand over it. Their moment was interrupted by Riku's mom walking into the room.

"Ahem," she said causing Namine to jump.

"Hey mom," said Riku "how are you?"

"Hey I need you to watch Kim for me today," she said.

"Sure," said Riku.

"Can I help?" asked Namine. Riku gave his mother a pleading look.

"I don't see why not," answered his mom. Riku let his head fall back into the pillow smiling to himself. "But she's not even awake yet though so…"

"I'm getting up," said Riku. He stood up and headed out of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower," and with that he headed upstairs. Namine stayed on the couch for a minute. In an awkward silence with Riku's mom, she was wondering if his mom didn't like her

"Are you hungry Namine," she asked. Before Namine could respond her stomach growled loudly, Namine gave her an apologetic look. She started to laugh, "Let's get you something to eat." She left she room with Namine following.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku stood in his room wrapped in nothing but a towel trying to figure out what to wear. He looked out the window to see if that would help. Great it was raining, Riku put on a pair of plain grey sweats and a baby blue Nike tee shirt. He left the room, pocketing his cell as he went. He found Namine down stairs sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. He wrapped his arms her and kissed her on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an awkward kind of hug. She kissed him on the temple and let him go and returned to her pancakes. Riku went and got a pancake for himself and sat down next to her.

"Ok you two I'm headed for work," said Riku's mom. "You two better behave,"

"We will," Namine said smiling.

"Yeah," Riku "we will." Riku's mom laughed and headed for the door.

"I'll be home by four," she called and headed out side. Seconds later Riku heard her engine start and she left. Riku finished eating and left the table; he went into the front room and sat on the sofa. He didn't realize that Namine had finished eating and was now creeping up on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. Riku jumped but quickly relaxed. He let Namine hug him for a second before reaching up himself and flipping her over and onto the couch. Her head was now on his lap. He slowly bent down as she lifted her head to meet him. And just when they were a whisper apart…

"Riku!!!" Kim had woken up. Riku groaned and sat back up straight. He could just ignore his sister. Namine sat up so he could go get her. Riku bounded up the stairs and into Kim's room were she was sitting in her "big girl bed" as she called it.

"Good morning Kimmy," he said smiling.

"Morning," she said smiling back. Riku moved to her bad side and picked her up. He set her on his hip and exited the room. He took her back down stairs and into the front room where Namine was sitting.

"Kimmy this is Namine," he said setting her down. Namine tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at her, Kimmy toddled over to her and grabbed onto her leg. Namine's smile widened as she bent down to pick the toddler up. She set the girl on her hip. Riku couldn't help but smile, Namine looked so motherly and so beautiful.

"Are you hungry?" asked Namine. The little girl nodded and Namine took her into the kitchen to feed her. "Does she eat pancakes?" she asked Riku.

"Do dogs eat meat?" he countered moving into the kitchen himself. Namine laughed and responded with a…

"Fair enough." She set Kimmy on her high chair and set a plate with a pancake on it in front of her where she started to cut it into bites for her. Once she finished she stepped back to watch her eat. Riku moved from where he was standing to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She laughed and leaned her head back to rest it in his shoulder. Riku savored the moment and was about to kiss her when he was interrupted for the second time that morning. This time it was his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey Riku, It's Kairi, we have a bit of a problem,"

"What problem?" asked Riku, curious.

"We can't find Namine," said Kairi "you were the last one to see her, any ideas where she might be?"

"I know exactly where she is," said Riku

"Really?" Kairi's voice lit up "where?"

"I'm looking at her," he said evenly.

"WHAT?" yelled Kairi causing Riku to pull the phone away from his ear. Namine must have heard her because she started to chuckle. "What do you mean?" Riku quickly related the story to her; of course he left out the kissing and cuddling parts. After is story Kairi seemed to have calmed down a bit. Through during that time Kim had finished eating and was now sitting on the floor with Namine watching Dora the explorer. Riku hung up and moved to sit with them. Namine put her head on Riku's shoulder and sighed a content sigh this day couldn't get any better.

Riku's mom returned at four like she promised and told Riku he should probably get Namine home. Riku reluctantly agreed and hand in hand they left the house. Namine told Riku where she lived. When they got there Riku opened they door for her and helped her out of the car. He walked her to her door and started to kiss her again but was interrupted once again. This time it was by her father opening the door.

"There you are," he yelled. His breath reeked of alcohol. "Get your ass in here right now," he continued to yell. "And you," he directed his wrath at Riku who was just as tall as the man who was yelling "get the hell out of here! I never want to see you here again" Riku glared at the man for a second before finally deciding that aggravating the man would not help the situation any. He stepped down the stairs never taking his eyes off Namine. Her eyes were so full of sorrow and fear. It took all of Riku's power and strength not to jump back up the stairs and wrap her in a hug and never let go. He went to his car and started to climb in when he looked back just in time to see Namine's father smack her across the face and to the ground. Riku practically flew over the hood of his car to her. He grabbed the man's hand as he raised it to strike her a second time.

"Don't even think about it," he growled through his teeth.

"How dare you!" yelled the man. He shoved Riku back and turned to Namine again. Riku snapped. He pulled the man back around to face him, and kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. As the man fell from the porch Riku moved to Namine. He picked her up and headed back to his car.

"If you leave with him," yelled her father from where he was on the ground "you'll never be welcomed into my house again!!!" Namine didn't answer him. She just gripped the front off Riku's shirt as she cried into it. Riku placed her in his car and buckled her in then he knelt down next to her.

"Baby, baby, are you ok?" he said. She didn't respond, just whimpered feebly. "I'm taking you home with me again, ok?" She just nodded. Riku ran around his car and jumped into the driver's seat, his car never dropped below fifty all the way back to his house. When they got his house he power slid in to the drive way and killed the motor. He leaped for his seat and around the car to Namine. Lifted her from the car and carried her into his house. As he walked through the door, his mother greeted him with a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked nearly irate. However her anger quickly dissipated when Namine turned to look at her. Her tear streaked face and the red hand print on her cheek caused his mother's voice to catch in her throat. Riku carried Namine over to the couch and set her down; then went into the kitchen to get her some ice. When he returned he handed in to her, but all she did was she set it down and latch back on to him. She leapt into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. Riku pulled her as close to him as humanly possible and kissed her the top of the head. Riku's mother joined them shortly after calling her work and telling them she wouldn't in, in the morning.

"What happened?" she asked her eyes shining with worry for this girl she hardly knew.

"Well I took home like you told me to," said Riku "but when we got there; her father greeted her at the door. The bastard was drunk; he commenced to yell at both of us and sent me away. I was about to leave when I saw him hit her." At this Namine somehow tightened her death grip even tighter around him. "I ran to stop him and her shoved me out of the way and started to hit her again. I snapped. I hit him twice and we left." His mother ran her hands through her hair and sat back.

"Ok," she said "Namine, honey you should probably get some sleep; you too Riku." Namine nodded and began to stand. Riku followed her, but paused to kiss his mother good night. Riku took Namine's hand and led the way up stairs to his room. They sat on his bed for a second, him just holding her, consoling her with unspoken words. He brushed the sheets back and laid her down; she kicked off her shoes and folded herself into a ball. Riku stood up and began to leave when he heard her voice.

"Stay with me?" she whispered so soft he almost missed it. He turned back around and smiled at her.

"Ok," he said simply. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge; he kicked off his own shoes and crawled over her to lay behind her. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and hugged her to him. He would never let anything hurt her ever again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HOLY CRAP!!! What a freaking monster. I didn't mean for this thing to turn into the behemoth you just read but it did. So please read and review. As I've said I leave for basic in August but I'll try to pump out one more chapter before I leave.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return,"


	4. Chapter 4

HEY!!!!! Yeah I know that this is a quick update but the battery in my bike died so I can't go out riding. So I've decided to try for two chapters before I leave, not sure I'm gonna be able to do it but I'm gonna try.

Any way I'd like to thank Uchihacutie for being the first to take me up on my offer to send me PMs. But don't lose heart anyone can so have at it.

Ok now on to the action, and I do mean action, there's going to be a little bit of fluff (you'll see it if you squint), some plot, but a mass amount of action.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For the next two weeks Riku and Namine where nigh inseparable. Now that she was staying with Kairi, Namine was at Riku's house almost every single day helping him watch Kim, or helping him with his homework, or just keeping him company. Today they found themselves in their lounge with Riku's head in Namine's lap as she quizzed him over elements of lit they would be tested on next week. They where interrupted how ever when Sora burst into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Riku we got major problems man," said Sora. Riku stood quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just follow me," said Sora and sprinted out of the room with Riku and Namine hot on his heels. They ran down the hall and into the entrance, outside and into the parking lot where a crowd was gathered watching something. Riku and Sora fought their way through the crowd and into the small clearing the middle. There Roxas stood over Hayner his fists balled and red from punching. Hayner dragged himself to his feet and glared and Roxas. Riku moved to stop the fight but was stopped by four teens, Roxas's crew.

"Hey," yelled Riku past the teens, Roxas to face him, smiling.

"What?" said Roxas "you care to take his place?" Riku felt Namine grab his arm, he looked past Roxas to Hayner. Hayner set his face firm and shook his head. Riku glared back at Roxas, Roxas stared him down. Riku lowered his eye and shook his head. "Your weak." He said and with that he rounded on Hayner and punched him in the face. Hayner's head snapped to his right, blood flying out of his mouth. Then Roxas kneed him in the stomach, dropping the youth. Hayner crawled back to his knees breathing hard; Roxas kicked him in the ribs. Hayner's body lifted slightly off the ground and then crashed back flat onto the ground. He coughed and spat out a mouthful of blood. Riku was infuriated. He started to move to stop this madness but was once again stopped by Roxas's thugs. Roxas pick Hayner up to his feet by his hair. Then he took him to the nearest parked car and slammed his head into the hood. Hayner's head bounced off of it standing him straight up before he fell back onto the ground unconscious. Roxas turned to Riku with an evil smirk on his face, Riku glared at him wanting nothing more than to hit him and keep hitting him until he couldn't move. Roxas turned away from him and walked out of the crowd, receiving pats on the back and praise. Riku was disgusted. He moved to help Hayner.

"We need to get him some help," said Riku. Sora lifted Ollete from her boy friend's chest and took her to the girls; where she was consoled by Kairi and Namine with words of assurance and pats on the back. Riku carefully picked Hayner's limp body up and carried him to Sora's car; he set him down in the back seat. "Ok Sora you get him to the hospital, Ollete you go with him. Kairi I need you to take Hayner's car to the hospital, Namine you ride with her. I'll meet you guys there in a bit,"

"Where you going?" asked Sora.

"To find Pence," said Riku. "I don't want Roxas to get a hold of him," Sora nodded. He gave Namine a small kiss on the lips and ran off towards the school. It took him ten minutes to find Pence, he found him at his locker just getting ready to leave. "Pence," Riku yelled to grab the boy's attention.

"What's up," asked Pence seeing the frantic look on Riku's face.

"I need you to come with me right now," said Riku. After hesitating a minute Pence followed him. Riku didn't say anything else until they were speeding to the hospital. "Pence," Riku got the boy attention "Hayner got jumped. Sora took him to the hospital that where we're headed,"

"Was it…" started Pence

"Roxas," Riku finished for him. They got to the hospital in short order and rushed inside and found everyone in the waiting room. "What's going on?"

"They took him in but they won't let us on because we're not family," said Sora. Riku sat down next to Namine and let out a long breath running his hands through his silver hair.

"It's my fault," said Riku leaning back.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" asked Sora rounding on him.

"I wouldn't fight Roxas, so he took it out on Hayner," said Riku looking at his feet.

"Wow you really believe that don't you?" said Sora looking disgusted.

"Well it's true," said Riku not looking up.

"This happened because Roxas is a sadistic excuse for a person who likes to put on a show for the crowd," said Sora. "If that crowd hadn't been there Roxas would have hit him twice and then left"

Riku still didn't meet his friends gaze. "But I should have done something," said Riku again. Sora let out a frustrated breath.

"If you really believe that," he said. Then he punched Riku ion the face. Riku didn't do anything to respond. "Then you more of a dumb ass than I thought," and with that he moved to the other side of the room and dropped into a chair. Riku didn't move he just sat there staring at the floor.

_**Flashback**_

It was raining. The droplets splashed on the ground and over Riku's head. His dad walked next to him his coat pulled tightly around him to protect him from the cold. A car speeding by hit a puddle and slashed the sidewalk. Riku's dad jumped to the left to avoid the water.

"Who, that was close," he laughed. Riku smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That was a good movie," said Riku looking at his dad.

"Yeah it was," agreed his dad. They turned down an ally to take a short cut home. They'd taken a dozen times, and never ran in to any trouble before. They weren't so lucky this time. A dark figure stepped out of the shadow's in front of them. Riku saw the gleam of a knife on the dark. They stopped dead staring at the approaching figure,

"Ok, what do you need?" asked his dad trying to reason with the man. "You want money?" he asked moving to his back pocket.

"I don't want your money," said the man in a gruff voice. "You're the one who put my brother in the slammer." Riku understood. His dad was the chief of police and had made over a hundred arrests; one of them was this man's brother.

"Ok, what do you want then?" asked his father.

"Your life!" the man yelled and then he lunged at him. Riku say the movement but was too slow to stop it. His father however moved to cover Riku and didn't bother to protect himself. The knife buried to the hilt into his fathers chest. Then the killer ripped it from his body and ran down the ally. Riku caught his father's body as it fell. He had to do something; but he froze. His brain wouldn't work, his body was numb. He threw his head to the sky and let out a cry of pure anguish.

Someone must have heard because a minute later they were running down the ally towards him. They skidded to a halt in front of Riku, they started yelling but Riku couldn't make out the words. His vision was blurring, his hearing was getting worse and worse. He fell unconscious on to his father's body.

_**End Flashback**_

Riku was snapped put of his trance by violent shakes from Namine. Her looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sheer terror in them. She was worried about the pained look on his face. Riku rubbed his eyes to keep the tears that where building behind them from falling

"I'm fine," he said smiling at her. She gave him an unsure look.

"Ok," she said, unconvinced. The group sat in silence for awhile, all with one thing on their mind: Hayner. A while later the Doctor came out of the emergency room and addressed Kairi, who of all of them was in the best shape. Riku couldn't tell what was being said but was sure she would relay the information when she came back. His intuition proved true.

"The doc says he'll be fine," she said. A wave of relief crashed over the whole group. "He also says we should all head home." Though they were reluctant to leave, they did.

"You ready Namine?" asked Kairi heading for Hayner's car.

"Actually I'm gonna go to Riku's. Something's got him pretty upset," she said.

"Ok," said Kairi and climbed into Hayner's car. Namine ran to catch up with Riku. She wrapped both of her arms through his arm and matched his pace.

"I'm staying with you tonight," she said. Riku didn't respond he just kept moving towards his car. For the first time since they had been together, Riku didn't open the door for her. She climbed into the passenger seat and sat with her hands folded in her lap. Riku turned on his car, put it in gear, and left the hospital. They drove for ten minutes in complete silence, Namine opened her mouth to say something but every time she turned to talk the look on his face killed whatever she was about to say. Finally Riku spoke.

"I'm ok Namine I promise," he said not looking at her.

"But your not Riku," she responded staring at him. "You broke down in the hospital; something happened Riku, something in your past. What was it?" Riku didn't respond, but his grip on the steering wheel visibly tightened. Namine looked back down at her lap. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm here if you want to talk." She said and looked out the window.

"My dad," Riku said. It took Namine a second to realize that he was talking about what was bothering him. "Six months ago we were coming home from a movie; just the two of us. We took a short cut through an ally we'd been down dozens of times. But this time someone was waiting for us, well my dad actually. You see my dad was the chief of police; this man was the brother of someone my dad arrested. He came at us with a knife; my dad protected me instead of defending himself. He died in my arms, and I didn't do a damn thing!" Riku punched the steering wheel causing Namine to jump. "If just sat there like a damn statue and watched my father die." Namine reached out to touch his shoulder, but he turned hard into his driveway, came to a stop, and left the car. Namine reached over and shut off the engine then she pulled the keys from the ignition and followed him into the house. Riku slammed his way through the front door and stomped up the stairs. Namine went through the door and closed it quietly. Riku's mom came into the entry way.

"Namine what is going on?" she asked.

"I tell you when I find out Mrs. Carlyle," Namine relied and followed her boy friend up the stairs. She found him in his room, on his bed his face in his pillow. She sat door next to him and rubbed his back to try and soothe him. Then she heard a broken sob come from his throat. Namine was sent for a loop. Riku was crying, her hero, her champion, her invulnerable pillar of strength was crying. She felt tears coming to her own eyes. She fell onto his back and burying her face in his shirt, she breathed in his scent the same as always, lavender and something else.

"Please don't cry," she said. He sat up and grabbed her around the waist bury his face into her chest.

"Why?" he sobbed "why did he have to die? I needed him." Namine didn't respond she just wrapped her arms and around him and held onto him as tight as she could. "Now Hayner's hurt, first dad died because I didn't do anything to help him now I didn't do anything to help Hayner."

"It's not your fault," she said "it's really not." Riku didn't respond. Her just continued to cry. An hour later he was out of tears, he just lay on his bed holding Namine and together they drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Riku woke up on but not in his bed holding Namine. She was lying cuddled up against his chest; her hands were folded under her cheek. Riku had realized that it was a habit the third night she stayed with him. Riku stood slowly trying not to wake her. He succeeded. He crept from the room and went to the ground floor. He went into the kitchen and stat at the table. He was trying to remember what had happened the night before. Most of the whole night was a blur. All he remembered was storming into his house running up the stairs and that was about it.

He sat at the table for a while. Trying to remember everything but he had no such luck, then he remembered that he and Sora had fought at the hospital. He knew he had to call him and apologize. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sora's number. HE answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" came Sora's voice form the other line.

"Hey Sora, its Riku,"

"Hey man what's up? I was actually about to call you," replied Sora.

"Yeah well I wanted apologize about last night man," said Riku.

"Dude don't even worry about it man, I was actually gonna call you for the exact same reason," said Sora.

"Ok bro well I gotta go then," said Riku.

"Awright bro I'll see you tomorrow," Said Sora

"Sure thing," responded Riku and with that he hung up. He sat in his kitchen for another hour or so before he finally decided that if he sat there any longer he would go crazy. He stood up and snuck into his room. He grabbed a pair of shorts and snuck back out. He went down stairs and into his workout room. He changed his clothes and slipped on his gloves. Then he went to his punching bag and started stringing together combos. The bag took his punishment and didn't move. His punches got quicker, cleaner, and crisper. He kicked the bag causing it to his left. He didn't even wait for it to stop when he moved to a dummy on the ground. He moved to a full mount position and started raining elbows punches into it. He went through an hour and a half of this before he was interrupted. Namine stood at the door leaning against the frame.

"Hey you," said Riku standing up and pulling off his gloves.

"Hey," she said "how long you been awake?"

Riku shrugged "a few hours," he said coming close to her. She wrinkled her nose.

"You smell babe," she laughed. Riku laughed too. She was right he was coved in sweat.

"Ok," he said "I'll go shower." He stepped around her, but she grabbed his wrist, spinning herself around to face him.

"I said you smell, that doesn't mean I don't want a kiss," she said. This brought a smile to his face.

"Ok, ok," he said. He kissed her lightly on the lips. But she wanted more. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pressed his mouth on hers. Riku smiled against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist. They moved their mouths in time with one another's. Riku grew bold deciding to take a risk he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She smiled and opened her mouth to grant him access, but she didn't easy on him. She met his tongue with her own. They wrestled for a few seconds but she was quickly over powered. Hoping he hadn't gone too far, Riku broke the kiss, moving away. Namine didn't respond she just laid her head against his chest.

"Some one is defiantly looking over me," she said.

Riku smiled, "what makes on say that?" he asked.

"They sent me you didn't they?" she said plainly. Riku just smiled and tightened his hold around her. "Now go get cleaned up you stinky boy,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hayner spent three weeks in the hospital. Every day his friends went to see him. They would bring him his homework, news about the happening at school, and every once in a while: sweets. The one piece of news that no one wanted to bring him was the news about Roxas. The guy had gotten off without even a slap on the wrist, his dad was too hooked up, knew too many people.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Hayner when Sora brought him the news. Tidus and Wakka were leaning against the wall across from Hayner.

"Hey, you gonna be able to make it to the game?" asked Tidus. The team had a game in a week, and they needed Hayner he was their best defender.

"Oh yeah," said Hayner "I'm checking out tomorrow."

"Good we gonna need you, ya?" said Wakka.

"Yeah, but not too much," said Sora jokingly. Hayner waved his hand at him dismissively. He sat back in bed and watched the pro Blitz game on TV. His friends moved to join him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku and the gang all sat at lunch eating and laughing at the jokes the others were telling. Hayner had been out of the hospital for four days and was fully released to do whatever the hell he wanted. He was currently discussing the finer points of an over head volley in a blitz sphere with Tidus.

"How do you do it?" asked Riku.

"What do you mean?" asked Tidus.

"Talk about Blitzball all the time," said Riku laughing,

"I don't know," said Tidus shrugging. The whole group laughed. Tidus joined them but was cut off by Wakka grabbing him and giving him a noogy. Tidus tried to fight him off but it was all for naught. Wakka was just bigger and stronger than him. Riku laughed and wrapped his arm around Namine's shoulders. She leaned against him nuzzling close.

"So you guys got a game today right?" he asked.

"Yeah, you coming?" said Sora.

"Yeah I'll come," said Riku.

"Good," said Sora. They all sat around the table telling jokes until the bell rang and called them all off to class.

The day passed without event until the game. Riku was in the stands with the girls and Pence but he was dressed a bit different. He wore no shirt but instead was painted with the school's colors he wasn't the only in the attire but the insisted he looked the best. Namine kept glaring at every girl who couldn't help but stare at his prefect body. Riku turned to Pence and struck a pose and Pence snapped a picture. Then Riku grabbed Namine and threw a thumbs up at the camera. Pence snapped another picture much to Namine's protests.

Then the game started. The players entered the sphere to roars and cheers. They swam some warm up laps and waved at the crowd before taking their positions. The whole crowd grew extremely quite. The ball was released and the game began. Wakka dove from his center position reaching for the ball. His hand closed on it but he didn't hold it long as he took a blow to the chest for the other center. The ball fell from his hand and towards the bottom of the sphere. Tidus claimed and swam for the opposing team's goal. He ducked a defender and picked up speed. The game lasted quite a while and the teams went back and forth but in the end, Destiny high won by a score of ten to three. After the game Riku, Pence and the girls all met the team outside the locker room.

"Nice game," said Riku high fiving Sora.

"Thanks bro," said Sora. They hung around for a while talking and laughing about game. However as the night lasted they knew they should all start heading home.

"Hey, Pence you need a ride?" asked Sora.

"No, its ok I don't live too far I'll see guys tomorrow," said Pence.

"Alright," said Sora and climbed in his car. Riku and Namine climbed in Riku's and headed for the Riku's place. The drive was a short one and full of laughter. They went into the house and up to the second level. Riku kissed Namine and went to bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pence had rounded the corner and was four streets from his house when the car pulled in front of him and five teens climbed out.

"Hey Pence," said Roxas's voice.

"What do you want" he asked but received no answer as the five young men closed in around him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun dun DUN!!!!!! Oh no what's gonna happen to poor Pence? Any way yeah this is kinda an early update but I don't think you guy will mind too much.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone well it's about time I start wrapping this up don't you think, I've got a few idea's for some other stories but I wanted to finish this one before I started in on the others. I'd like to take this time to thank you all for reading and to those of you who reviewed: Larka, TheMadHatterandMarchHare, Mauve Rave, uchihacutie and blitzburn. My deepest thanks to you my friends. Anyway now, in the words of Big John McCarthy: Let's get it on!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku and Namine sat at the kitchen table eating their dinner in between laughs and jokes as they recapped the game with Riku's mother. She was most interested and insisted they took her to the next game.

"Ok, mom we'll take you, but I must warn you I get pretty rowdy at the games," Riku said with a smile. He watched as his mother looked at Namine for conformation; Namine Smiled at her and nodded.

"Well then I'll just have to bring my camera," she said laughing.

"Too late Pence took quite a few pictures of me at the game," said Riku laughing and doubling over at the look of disappointment on her face. "But I guess you can take it if you want." Her face brightened at this and Riku was driven to another fit of laughs again. "Well I think I'm going to bed," and with that he went upstairs and collapsed on the couch, were he slept every night. It wasn't long before he began to drift off. He vaguely remembered Namine coming up to kiss him good night. He kissed her back and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"RIKU!" came a scream tearing Riku from his sleep the next morning. He leapt from the couch a sprinted for the door; his socks slipped as they fought to find traction on the carpet. Riku kept himself from falling by putting his right hand on the floor; and he ran out the door. Once in the hallway he tried to remember where he scream had came from, downstairs. He bounded down the stairs three at a time. The front door was open so he headed outside in just a pair of jeans. He found Namine kneeling next to a body. A block of solid ice dropped into his stomach as he realized who it was, it was Pence. He slid to his knees next to Namine and bent over his friend. His entire face was swollen; there were cuts over both his eyes, one on his right cheek, his mouth was full of blood, and his nose looked broken.

"Pence!" yelled, Riku his friend stirred slightly. Looking at his fallen friend caused Riku's blood to boil. This was Roxas's work, he knew it was.

"Your mom is calling 911," said Namine.

"Good," said Riku "stay with him." He stood up and went back inside. Riku's mind was already made up. He was ending this today. He went to his room and stripped off his pants. He pulled on a white pair of Tapout shorts and a black tank top. He picked up his keys and helmet and left the room. He went back down stairs and passed his mother who was on the phone, he walked outside and right passed Namine.

"Riku, what are you doing?" she realized what was going on the second she asked. "Riku, no! It won't solve anything." Riku rounded on her.

"No, it will it's gonna be either me or him. Looks at what he's done. First Hayner, now Pence, who's next Namine? Sora? My mom?" his eye's fell, "You?" he whispered where she could hardly hear him. "No, I'm gonna stop this guy. Win or lose it makes no difference it ends today." With that he turned and left her. He swung his leg over his bike, pulled his helmet on his head and sped away.

Riku knew exactly where to find Roxas. Every Saturday he hung out with his thugs at North Beach. Riku was there in ten minutes. He got off his bike and tore his helmet off; he hadn't even strapped it up. He saw Roxas's car parked across the parking lot. He walked to it and saw Roxas sitting on the beach about twenty feet away.

"Hey Roxas!" yelled Riku catching the blonde's attention. He looked up and a smile split his face. His head fell forward then whipped back in a laugh. He hot up and walked towards Riku his smile even larger.

"Hey I heard about your friend," laughed Roxas "he gonna be ok?"

"Don't give me that crap," said Riku "We both know you don't care."

Roxas started laughing again "yeah you got that right," he said. Riku looked at him absolutely disgusted.

"You're pathetic," he said and turned his back like he was going to walk away. His taunt worked; he felt Roxas's fist connect with the side of his head. Riku stumbled to his left and turned to see Roxas charging him. Riku ducked the right hand and threw one of his own. Roxas's blocked it and backed off.

"Finally!" he yelled "a real fight." Riku smirked and peeled off his shirt. Roxas charged him again. Riku stopped him with a right hand to the body followed by a left hook. Roxas ate the body blow and blocked the hook. Then he countered with a left upper cut, Riku took a step back and the punch missed by half an inch. Roxas threw a leg kick which Riku checked. Then Riku launched into a flurry of blows, stringing hooks and jabs and upper cuts together. Not surprisingly though Roxas blocked ninety-five percent of them. Riku finished with a head kick which Roxas blocked it but the force of the blow caused him to stumble to the left. Riku took this time to notice that a very large crowd had gathered to watch the two young men brawl.

Roxas recovered and attacked again. He threw three jabs and an over hand right; the over hand caught Riku off guard and hit him right in the left cheek. Then Roxas followed up with a body kick, Riku thought he felt a rib crack. He stumbled to his right and fought to stay on his feet. Roxas took the advantage and aimed a kick at Riku's face, looking to end the fight. Riku managed to get his hands up to block the kick. Then Riku countered, he feinted a left hook and delivered a body kick of his own the followed up with a body punch to the same exact spot. Roxas nearly fell but managed to stay on his feet, he then threw a punch that Riku blocked and threw a body kick at Riku's cracked ribs. Riku caught this kick and lifted Roxas in the air and slammed him down on the asphalt, he landed in Roxas's guard.

Roxas had a very active guard and nearly escaped Riku, however Riku used the confusion Roxas caused and jumped into side control. He rammed his knee into Roxas's chest and used it to hold him down. He began to ran blows into Roxas's face, one punch got through and rocked Roxas. Riku watched his head bounce of the asphalt, he hesitated he didn't want to cause serious injury. Roxas capitalized on his hesitation and threw Riku off of him; they both scrambled to their feet and squared off again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine watched Riku race off on his motorcycle and into the distance. She felt tears welling up, but fought hard to keep them from escaping. Riku had raced off to fight Roxas that she had no doubt, and the thought of him fighting such fiend of a person scared her. True Riku had told Namine that he had been fighting in MMA since he was five, but he had fought with rules. The way Roxas fought, well rules didn't exist. He did anything and everything to win. Namine had seen it before, what he had done to Hayner was nothing compared to some of the things Namine had seen him do. He had broken bones, ruptured organs and then laughed about it. The worst part was that Roxas's father condoned and even encouraged it, and with all the money he had, he could buy off any authority that took his son into custody. Namine's thoughts were interrupted by Riku's mom coming back from the house.

"Where's Riku?" she asked.

"He went after Roxas," responded Namine "he's the one who did this to Pence," she said gesturing to the young man who's head rested in her lap.

"The ambulance is on its way dear," said Riku's mother.

"Ok," said Namine. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Sora's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora, it's Namine are you busy?" she asked.

"No," he responded "just watching TV."

"Could I get a ride to North Beach?" She asked.

"Sure," he said "you at Kairi's?"

"No," said Namine "I'm at Riku's; please don't ask I just need a ride."

"Uh, ok," he said "I'll be there in five."

"Thanks Sora," she said and she hung up. Then she turned to Riku's mother. "I'm going after Riku," she said and stood up.

"Ok," said Riku's mom "just be careful hun."

"I will," said Namine.

Sora beat the ambulance to Riku's, Namine thanked god for this. She didn't want to have to explain the situation to him. She climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. She purposely avoided Sora's questioning eyes and stared straight ahead. Finally Sora gave up and headed for North Beach. They drove in silence half way there until Sora finally gave into his curiosity.

"Namine, what's going on?" he asked chancing a glace at her face.

"Look Sora," she began "I just need to get to North Beach as fast as I can. You'll understand once we get there."

"Alright whatever," he said and stepped on it. When they got there they saw a huge crowd gathered at the north end of parking lot.

"No," Namine whispered "It's started," she took off her seat belt and baled out of the moving car.

"Namine!" yelled Sora. "shit." He parked his car and jumped out of the car and ran after her. It wasn't until he was half to the crowd that he realized he'd parked next to Riku motorcycle. Dread filled him as he raced for the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riku was panting hard this had been going on for ten minutes and Riku was wearing down. Roxas was a fierce fighter and had already pulled some cheep shots. Like a throat strike and a shot to Riku's groin with had missed by an inch and landed on his inner thigh. Roxas didn't fight fair Riku now knew that and was trying to be careful.

Roxas attacked Riku with a superman punch Riku ducked it and countered by driving a spinning back kick into Roxas's ribs. Roxas doubled over in pain and stumbled past Riku. He straightened back up and turned to face Riku and launched a hit kick at Riku. Riku didn't see the head kick coming and couldn't block it in time. It struck him in the side of the head. His vision blurred and began to flash in and out of focus.

"RIKU!" he heard a female voice scream. He recognized that voice, Namine. He shook his head to clear it. His vision refocused and he looked up in time to see Roxas closing in on him. Roxas kicked him in his cracked ribs and he felt them snap. He wanted to cry out but refused to give Roxas that satisfaction. Looked to his left and saw Namine standing there tears falling freely down her face. He glared at Roxas and saw the young man hesitate. Clearly he hadn't expected Riku to still be standing, he charged Riku again. Riku blocked his punch and pushed him away. Then he launched a head kick of his own, Roxas dodged by swaying back, however Riku followed his head kick up with a spinning back fist. The strike landed flush on Roxas's jaw. Roxas crumpled into a limp mass, completely unconscious.

Riku fell to his knees gripping his side the twist he had just done to deliver that back fist had hurt like hell on his rips. After a few short gasps he stood up and visually searched the crowd, finally he found the pair of eyes he was looking for. He held the watery blue eyes in his gaze for a long time. Then he moved, in one quick motion he closed the distance and locked Namine in a tight hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. It hurt like hell but at the moment Riku didn't care, all he wanted was to hold Namine in his arms for as long as he could. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss and only broke away because his broken ribs were making it difficult to breath. Namine loosened her hold on him and moved to his right side and helped him out of the crowd. He felt some one else wrap his left arm around his neck and grab his waistband. He looked find Sora looking at him.

"I got him Namine," said Sora. Namine didn't move but Riku took his weight off of her and put it all on Sora.

"Thanks man," he said. Sora shook his head.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile. They continued to the vehicles and when they got there Riku took his arm from around Sora and limped towards his bike. "What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Sora.

"I gotta get my bike home," said Riku.

"You aint ridding a motorcycle with broken ribs," said Sora, Namine gasped.

"Who the hell did you know they were broken?" asked Riku.

"They're fucking sticking out," said Sora. Riku looked down at his aching ribs a sure enough there was a slight bulge under the skin.

"No wonder they hurt so bad," smiled Riku.

"It's not funny Bro," said Sora "we gotta get you to the hospital man."

"Fine," said Riku and climbed into Sora's car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later

Riku sat in the school lunch room his arm wrapped around Namine. He had just gotten out of the hospital after threatening to jump out the window if the doctors didn't release him. News of the brawl had been buzzing around the school the entire time he had been gone and he found him self the center of attention once again. After turning down the fifteenth request to recount the fight, Riku decided to leave the lunch room and headed for his usual lounge. He laid down the couch and put his head in Namine's lap and closed his eyes. He felt Namine begin to stroke his hair and looked up at her she was smiling at him. Riku wanted to sit up and kiss her but the bandages that covered his entire torso prevented him from doing so. Namine seemed to read his mind and bent down and kissed him. The door swung open and none other than Roxas McCarthy walked in he wasn't however trailed by his thugs. Riku moved to stand up but the quick motion caused his ribs to throb.

"You don't have to get up," said Roxas. Riku watched him sit down in a chair across from them and stared at the floor. Something was off about Roxas he wasn't the normal brash, cocky, thug Riku had come to know. Roxas seemed to be contemplating something his bruised face wasn't drawn into its typical smirk but looked thoughtful even a bit worried. Riku decided to wait not wanting to push anything. After a while Roxas finally spoke "I wanted to apologize for what I did," he said. Riku was confused now.

"Fighting was really all I had. My dad always told me I was good at and if I wanted to be the best I had to beat the best," said Roxas "but after you beat me I saw the way you acted. Whenever I won a fight I would gloat and get really stupid, but you just left, you won the fight and left it at that. At first I was so mad. It seemed like you were so cocky you did even care. But then I realized you had more than fighting, you had friends and family who loved you and a girl that cared so much about you." Roxas paused for a minute as if trying to figure else what to say, then he spoke again. "I want to have more than fighting, Carlyle. I want real friends, not those dumbasses that follow me around because they think its fun to beat up under classmen and watch me fight people, I mean real friends who I can hang out with on the weekends and eat lunch with and joke around with. Ones who will take care of me when I get hurt" Riku didn't say anything for a long time. Roxas seemed to have undergone a complete metamorphosis over the last three days. Finally he found his voice.

"You want friends?" he started "try treating people with respect and kindness, like you are now. From what I can tell you've genuinely changed so I think you got a good shot at making those friends." He stood up and crossed the room looking down at Roxas. Then he extended his hand. Roxas looked into Riku's face; he stood and shook Riku's hand. "You're forgiven Roxas."

"Thanks I know you didn't have to do that and it means a lot to me," said Roxas.

"Now you want to hang after school?" asked Riku thinking he could make friends with the former thug.

"Sorry Riku, no can do," said Roxas. He looked at the confused look on Riku's face, "I've got a hospital visit to make," he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's that my friends. Sorry this update took me so long I was having a lot of trouble with the ending. I knew that I wanted Roxas and Riku to get onto good terms but I didn't want it to be another Karate Kid you know "your alright LaRussoe," so I went with this I think its ok though. I know that I used a lot of fighter terminology in this chapter so if there's anything you don't under stand just drop me a PM or and Email.

So ends another Namiku story on Fan Fiction. I got some ideas for more but I think I'm gonna wait until after basic to start 'em but if you think other wise speak your minds my friends, God gave you voices USE THEM. Haha :-P


End file.
